Vengeance
by dark images
Summary: Jane finally finds him


Jane snuck up to the place she knew her parent's murderer had been sleeping; she found it on accident while looking for food. She didn't need anyone to tell her what he looked like, she saw him when he got home from the hospital, so she knew for sure it was him. With gasoline, bleach and the biggest kitchen knife from her childhood home in her bag she was ready to make him pay.

She stepped into the light of the bridge pretending to be hurt sobbing loudly as she stumbled towards him. There was a growl mixed with a laugh followed by a deep scratchy voice. "So, another drunken whore, don't worry…" Jeff The Killer walked right up to Jane who was covering her face with her arms and grabbed the back of her hair. "I can save you." He paused seeing the mask and Jane paused seeing his horrific face but quickly remember what she was there to do. "Oh, I get it…" Jeff said before Jane jammed her knife in his gut dragging up, but he didn't scream. "Missed ya Janey…" Jeff said coughing up blood. "Got a little present for you Jeffy!" She said ripping the knife out and shoving him to the ground before opening her bag. "It's gasoline so it's a bit different than that good shit you're used too but it'll work just the same." Jane said pouring it over the teen causing him to hiss in pain as the liquid leaked into his wound and his never closing eyes. "It's my parent didn't drink, and I don't have many friends anymore even if I did none of them were old enough to buy alcohol for me but, gas is easy…messy though." Jane said seeing the gas was running down her arms. "But whatever, oh and don't think I didn't forget the bleach!"

"You're hot ya know that? We should get together sometime."

"When? You're gonna be dead soon." Jane said grabbing the bleach and struggling to open it. "Well, how's about now then? Take a dying man's virginity?"

"I'm 16, and if you think it doesn't make me happy to know you're going to die a virgin, you'd be wrong." Jeff coughed out a chuckled. "That's fair…can't even something?" He said puckering his lips, Jane blinked at him before pouring the bleach over him. "Worth a try."

"Is this really what you want your last words to be?"

"Better than my brother's last words."

"What are you talking about? Liu still alive."

"What…?"

"Yeah, you can thank me for that." Jane said as she grabbed the matches from her bag. "Wait no! Y-you have to let me go! Liu will die without me to protect him!"

"Said the person who almost killed him."

"I-I didn't-! I wanted to-! You don't understand!"

"I don't care I really just don't care, you're going to bleed out anyway."

"No! I have to…to…"

"Yeah see, death is coming for you, I'm just glad I could be the one to having it coming for you." Jane tore off a match from the match book and lit it before lighting the rest. "Now, last words?"

"Just…check in on him for me please…"

"For you? Never. For him? Maybe…" Jane threw down the matches lighting Jeff on fire, Jane's heart began to pound as one half of her enjoyed watching her parent's killer burn to death but the other half the most innocent part of her being told her to save him to stop his pain, but she just stood there. She watched as the teen reached out for her clearly in horrid pain, reliving memories he had no intentions of remembering but refusing to scream. She wanted to walk away but she forced herself to stay, to watch and make sure he died, slowly and painfully like her heart had.

She soon noticed something out of the corner of her eye which was a marshmallow, it was on the end of a knife held by a masked person squatting arm's length from Jeff's burning body. They either didn't notice Jane or didn't care about her presence and considering they were using a human being to cook their marshmallow it could've been either.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" Jane asked after a long while, but they didn't answer until they were satisfied with their food. They stood using their gloved hand to extinguish their burning sweet treat before offering it to Jane. "Uh…no thanks." They shrugged lifting their mask just high enough they could eat the marshmallow, but not high enough Jane could see their face. "I think he's dead how about you?"

"What?" Jane asked as this is not the reaction she expected from anyone especially not someone who had caught her in the act. "Yeah, I think he's dead." The man with long side burns said taking her knife. "H-hey!" He wiped the blade off and began to examine it. "This is just a kitchen knife…"

"Y-yeah so what?"

"Nothing just…everything else seems to well prepared and planned out but this seems like you ran out of money to buy a proper knife."

"I don't exactly have a lot of money." Jane said ripping the knife away from him and he just shrugged. "It doesn't matter you can still use it to kill someone, and you certainly did…how do you feel?"

"Better." She lied. "Yeah first one is always hard, at least your first was someone you hated, my first I had to kill out of self-defense, thought if he killed me it would make the demons go away so I slit his throat."

"Why?"

"I just told you why."

"No, why did he think you dying would help him?"

"Who knows, does it matter? I still enjoyed it, I mean once I got past it I realized killing people is kinda fun." Jane sneered under her mask gripping her knife a little tighter. "Is that what you do? Kill people for fun?"

"No, I kill people for my master so sends me out for the government, I just happen to enjoy it."

"For the government?"

"Yeah! I was here to kill him but that was done for me." The man said snapping a picture of the carnage before walking away. "Come on." Jane absentmindedly packed her things and followed the man. "Wh-what are you gonna do now?"

"Clean-up crew is on its way, but you came up with the right way to kill someone, I mean using a kitchen knife and house hold items? No one is going to be able to figure it out. Unless of course they heard and came to look but we set a perimeter."

"We?"

"Well I don't work alone, that's no fun, and makes thing unnecessarily hard."

"So…I'm just going to get away with it?"

"I can turn you in if you like."

"No, it just…seems like if someone else knows I'm going to get caught."

"Well, don't bother trying to kill me unless you want to die cause I could snap you over my knee." Jane nodded as the man swung a leg over a motorcycle seat and looked at her expectantly. "Well come on, you can stay at my bosses place." Jane stepped hesitantly. "If I was going to hurt or kill you, I would've shoved you onto Jeff and left." Jane thought about it, it was either the chance of a warm bed or going back to her little tent hidden from the world. "Fine."


End file.
